


Take My Hand

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Becommissar Week 2015, Blind Date, Day 5, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca bonds with a certain, stunningly gorgeous German over their mutual apathy for blind dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is actually being posted in completion AND on time for once. Now, that’s pretty damn rare for me. The only reason that it was ready, however, is because this is the first fic I worked on for Becommissar Week. Started and finished the FIRST DAY of the prompt reveal. So yeah. It’s been done for like... two and half weeks. No idea why I had the most inspiration on this one, but here you go.

“So I went to my former boss, who  _loves_  dogs, and she and I are now best friends!”

“Oh, that’s... nice? Um... congratulations.” Beca flashed her date a polite smile. She groaned internally, her eyes shifting around the restaurant as inconspicuously as she could manage.  _Sure, a date, but why did I agree to a_ blind _date?_

As she scanned over the other patrons in the restaurant, she let out a barely audible sigh. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves. Everyone except for her, and... The brunette’s gaze stopped on a stunning blonde lady a few tables away. She was sitting across from a man talking almost as animatedly as her own date was.

Beca squinted a little. The woman looked... bored. _That makes two of us._ Her gaze focused back on her date, his eyes trained on her expectantly. She sat up, realizing he had asked a question. “Uh... what?”

“Are you okay? You seem kinda out of it. Are you sick?”

“No, I...” Beca hesitated. “Actually... I have to use the bathroom. Excuse me.”

“Oh, sure thing!” Her date stood, allowing her to pass, and the girl’s shoulders sagged in relief.

As she passed by the gorgeous blonde’s table, Beca couldn’t help stealing a glance over there. Her eyes widened as she was met with the woman’s own intrigued gaze, and she looked away, hurrying to the bathroom. Once inside, she let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding, and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Beca grimaced at the thought that she would have to leave the bathroom eventually. “Ugh, I’m never going a blind date again.”

“Is yours going that badly too?”

The brunette whipped around in surprise, her heart inexplicably beating faster as she found a certain tall, gorgeous, blonde woman offering her a sympathetic look. She rubbed the back of her neck, giving the woman a small shrug. “Eh, I mean... it’s just that he’s, like...”

“Too nice?”

“Yes! How did you-"

The taller woman chuckled. “So is mine.”

Beca tilted her head. “But why are you on a _blind_ date? I mean, come on, _you_ could get whoever you wanted, ‘cause you’re just that gorgeous.” She cringed, mentally slapping herself. _Dammit Beca, you can’t just compliment her like that! You’re being such a creep!_

An amused smirk adorned the woman’s face, and the smaller girl couldn’t recall a smirk on _anyone’s_ face ever bringing the word ‘sexy’ to mind. “I appreciate that, little _Maus,_ ” _Oh my god, is that a pet name? Did she just give me a pet name??_ “But unfortunately, I lost a bet with my friend, Pieter, and he enjoys playing little ‘games’ with me.”

Beca raised an eyebrow. “So... why don’t you just... _not play?_ ”

The blonde scoffed. “That would be admitting defeat.” Her eyes narrowed. “I never admit defeat.”

“Uh... isn’t that, like... maybe a _bit_ too serious in this situation?”

The woman stared at Beca for a moment, and the brunette began to shrink back against the sink, hoping she wouldn’t be killed for saying that. Although, she wouldn’t be _entirely_ opposed to being slayed by a tall, blonde, _super hot_ foreign lady... if she was being honest with herself.

The smaller girl glanced up cautiously as light laughter began to echo off the walls. The taller woman smiled genuinely, and Beca swore she could feel her heart melting. “I suppose I can get... carried away with my seriousness sometimes.” She shrugged. “It counts for nothing anyway.”

The brunette tilted her head. “What do you mean? Like, the date? The game?”

“Everything, I suppose. Pieter chose a man because he thought it would be more fun to hear about than if it had been a woman.”

“Huh?”

The woman looked at Beca matter-of-factly. “I’m gay.”

The smaller girl couldn’t prevent her jaw from dropping, and the woman’s heart-annihilating laugh returned. “But you... I... uhh...” She cleared her throat, composing herself. On the outside, at least. On the inside, her brain was screaming at her about the tall, blonde, _super hot_ foreign lady who _likes ladies_. She almost had the urge to actually smack herself.

Instead, she held her hand out to the woman. “Um... I’m Beca.”

The blonde took her hand and, without missing a beat, pressed a light kiss to the girl’s knuckles. “Luisa.”

Beca’s brain was on the brink of short-circuiting as she drew her arm back, her fingers shaking. “N-nice to meet you.”

Luisa smiled. “Likewise. At least there is one good thing that came from this rather unfortunate situation.”

As the brunette recalled exactly what their situation was, she groaned. “Dammit, I still have a date to finish...”

The taller woman tapped her chin in thought. “Well... we don’t _have_ to...”

Beca looked up, her brow furrowing in confusion. “Uh... what do you mean?”

“We could call it finished now and just go.”

The smaller girl’s eyes widened. “And make them pay for everything? Aw, but he’s nice! I couldn’t do that to him.”

Luisa flashed her a mischievous grin. “That’s the idea. If they are so nice, they will have no complaints.”

Beca bit her lip in apprehension. “I...” She looked at the woman, who was offering the brunette her hand. The girl nodded, taking her hand. “Okay.”

Together, they peeked out from behind the door and into the restaurant. Their respective dates were busying themselves with their food, and Luisa glanced down at her tiny companion. “Ready?”

“Ready.” They left the bathroom, weaving their way through the tables and out the door. Beca ran, trying her hardest to keep up with the taller woman and her mile-long legs, desperately not wanting to let go of the blonde’s hand. As they slowed down, having gained a good distance from the restaurant, laughter erupted from the smaller girl’s chest.

The brunette threw her hands up, still laughing. “That was awesome!”

Luisa grinned. “I’m glad you liked that plan.”

“Are you kidding? Best plan ever!”

Still high off of the excitement, Beca leaned up, kissing the woman on her cheek. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, and the smaller girl froze and tried to stutter out an apology. “Oh god, I didn’t-”

“It’s alright.” The blonde smiled in understanding, but the girl rambled on.

“I mean, the excitement just-...”

“Little _Maus_ , you did nothing wrong.”

“Ugh, I’m so stupid!”

“ _Beca_. You are not-”

“I can’t believe I just-” The brunette’s panic was replaced with shock as the taller woman’s lips came into contact with her own. After they parted, the smaller girl blinked, trying to process what just happened. She put a hand up to her lips, glancing up at Luisa, who cupped her cheek gently.

“You see, little _Maus_? Perfectly fine.”

“I...” Beca’s eyes shifted to the ground, her cheeks starting to tinge pink. “Could- could we maybe... do that again?”

The taller woman smirked. “Which part? Running from our dates or taking more interest in each other?”

Beca laughed. “Well, I mean... if _that’s_ what it’d take to get to know you, then hell,” She shrugged. “Maybe a blind date wouldn’t be so bad after all.”

“Hm. How about a regular date, then?”

The smaller girl wrinkled her nose. “What, like, with a guy I _know?_ That’s even worse.”

“No. With me.”

The brunette’s head shot up. “Wait, what?” She searched Luisa’s eyes for any indication of insincerity. _Is she joking? She has to be._

The blonde nodded. “A date. With me.”

Beca stared at her. _Or she’s not. She’s not... joking._ “I... I don’t... um...”

A flash of disappointment crossed the taller woman’s face as she mistook the girl’s stunned silence for a no. “I’m sorry. I pushed too far.”

Panic flared in the smaller girl’s brain as she scrambled to clarify, but her companion was already turning away. Before she could stop herself, the brunette grabbed the woman’s arm and brought their lips together again. As they parted, Luisa looked at her hopefully, and Beca smiled.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
